


for the snakes.

by anamursia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bad Parenting, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:27:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29307258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anamursia/pseuds/anamursia
Summary: No one was surprised, when they found out Tom was a death eater, it was expected. He didn't hate mudbloods, but he could see the difference, heavy and obvious, he could almost touch it with his bare hands.~Regulus was what their parents left him, a kid that looked and acted too much like the people Sirius hated the most.
Relationships: Regulus Black & Tom Riddle, Sirius Black - Relationship, Tom Riddle & Original Character(s)
Kudos: 7





	for the snakes.

**Author's Note:**

> From my DR, kinda?. Tom and Reggie are best friends since forever.
> 
> Ilda Wylie is a muggleborn, she's an original character.  
> John Bulstrode is also an original character.
> 
> The other three friends that aren't mentioned are:  
> Astrea Tewavery (This is me, bc you know)  
> Celestine Doge  
> Ethan Hawng
> 
> They're all OC.

No one was surprised, when they found out Tom was a death eater, it was expected. He believed in power, and superiority allowing himself to care little about people that weren't like him. He didn't hate mudbloods, not all of them at least, –Not Ilda for sure– but he could see the difference, heavy and obvious, he could almost touch it with his bare hands.

He was better than them, like his grandfather had always say, he held more power, more strength and more character.

He should have known better, before joining Voldemort, because he knew what they were doing, killing muggles and everyone that came in between, and he was fine with it, at first.

Until his friends entered the picture.

"It's pathetic", Snape had say to him one day "that your only weakness are those six little bastards, a true shame"

That comment left a bad taste on Riddle's mouth, because what would know Snape, about loving someone so much it hurt, about having someone worth dying for.

Then Regulus and John came and declared themselves death eaters as well. Voldemort had been so excited to have a Black on the team, someone so close to the enemy. The Dark Lord had asked him, if they were to be trusted, and he said yes, even when he knew they were spies, he never said anything.

It was after Regulus –His best friend, his brother– died when he started to doubt Voldemort. And it was only after the friends he had left were at risk when he changed sides. Dying trying to make up for his mistakes, not to the world, because he knew what he looked like, a killer who went from bad to good just because the people he loved were dying. But to his friends, the same whom he betrayed, because it was the least they deserved.

It was tragic, how Regulus sulked around the house most days, sad and numb, trying so desperately to avoid talking to any of them. Because he was afraid, to hear what he knew already.

"He wishes Harry was his son instead of me" Regulus confided to Tom on a cold day, in the beauty of the night.

"Then he's an Idiot. Harry can barely talk properly." And that made Regulus laugh because Tom didn't know, what it was to be compared to someone else, he was an only child raised by a single mother, always top of the class.

"It's not that... they have things in common" And didn't he too?, Regulus Black, the best seeker Hogwarts has seen, even better than Harry, but Sirius wouldn't see that, wouldn't go to his games, wouldn't care when he won the quidditch cup.

Because Regulus was what their parents left him, a kid that looked and acted too much like the people Sirius hated the most.

Regulus was just a child. Six. Actually. When a drunk Sirius told him he would rather Harry over him, any time. And sixteen when he stopped going home for holidays, staying at the Riddle's, or at the Tewavery's during Christmas and Summer.

And isn't it sad?, how alone Regulus seemed to feel in a house that was full of people, people who prefer Harry over him, his blood, his brother.

How he went through the same experiences that Sirius had, at the same age, not wanting to go back home because they didn't feel loved, preferring to stay with their friends, with another families because that's where they felt accepted, because Sirius had James, still has him, and it's sad how they can't provide that same safety to Regulus.

But instead he had the disinterest from his own family, and the love and appreciation came from his friends.


End file.
